People bring many items to a tail-gate party, including, but not limited to, food, beverages, and games. There are several devices used for transporting such items, such as plastic coolers, paper and cloth shopping bags, and wooden crates. However, some of these devices, such as plastic coolers, have negative environmental impacts, both in their production, and in their disposal. For example, plastic coolers are typically formed of petroleum products, requiring drilling and refining. Such plastics are typically not biodegradable. Cloth and paper bags and picnic baskets may not be sturdy enough to transport heavier items. While wooden crates may be more stable and sturdy than bags and baskets, they may also be more difficult to open and close, and may also be unwieldy to transport.
Besides practical concerns, the abovementioned solutions are not particularly visually appealing. Tailgating is taken very seriously by many people who may wish to provide a more upscale atmosphere than created by plastic coolers, crates and shopping bags. There is therefore an unmet need in the industry to address the abovementioned shortcomings.